Letting the Right One In
by supernaturalcreatures-arehot
Summary: Scott reunites with his smaller sister. Everything seems dull until one night where scott gets bitten by an animal. But how long can he hide it? And what about Derek hale who mysterious keeps showing up and dropping hints to scotts baby sister? Follow the two siblings as they try to survive the horrors of the night in beacon hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first every story for teen wolf random ! woo. Anyways i made a bit different from the show but the main stuff i tried to keep the same:) I hope you review and rate :D oh and i'll be changing views between sara and scott, and if theres a practical view you would like, like Derek or more of someones, pm and ill get right on that :D Oh and i need a beta too so if someone wouldn't mind helping me that be awesome. Even Derek needs a beta ;) anyways on with the story **

**NOTE: Sam is 17 years old, Sara is 16 and Derek is 19 **

** - Derek never goes to jail :D **

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Sara's POV**

"Sara can you please hurry the hell up, my arms are killing" Alex whines as he stumbles across to his car, with my suitcases in his arms.

" I'm coming" I call as I step outside of the house that I played in since I was 4 years old

"You know how far this place is? If you want to be there my tomorrow we got to go now" Alex yelled at me. I huff a little annoyed and head to his car. I climb in to the passenger's seat and Alex climbs into the driver's seat and starts up his beat old civic. I look out the window as we exit my home and get on the highway.

"So you remember anything about your brother" Alex asks as we speed down the highway.

"Not much" I say. He looks at me, encouraging me to say something else but I just look at the window indicating that I don't want to talk. He huffs and we sit in silence. I know that it's not his fault or anything and in fact I should be grateful for him driving my ass all the way across country. But I have this pain in my stomach that gets worse every mile we get closer to California and my brother and mother. When I was 4 years old my parents had a divorce, my mother taking my older brother and I, myself going with my dad. Prior to this my brother and I were best friends. We did practically everything together and the day my dad decided to leave to Canada, Scott and I promised that we would always stay in touch but after almost 12 years apart we barely spoke to each other. But now after my dad's death due to a car accident the only option I had was to go into the foster care system or go back to my mother and brother. I've heard but the abuse in foster the care system so I opted for going to my moms. But now I feel like I should have really thought this through. I just felt awkward thinking about it. I mean I know they are my family but I haven't seen them for almost 12 years and now suddenly I'm going go live with them. Leaving behind my friends and everyone I loved and cared for.

"What are you scared of" Alex's voice brought me back to the present

"I'm not scared of anything Alex. It's just a little hard leaving everyone here" I say, looking out of the window and watching the sunset.

"Well don't worry , we all promised to talk every single day and I promise to visit you every month" Alex says in a happy tone, trying to lighten the mood

"That's exactly what Scott said 12 years ago. This is the first time I'm hearing from him in 12 years" I say, destroying any chance of a happy mood.

"Well, I'm not Scott" Alex says with a small smile. He grabs my hands and rubes circles on it. He usually did this to calm me down but it had the opposite effect. Instead of helping me relax, it just got me more sad, thinking about how I wouldn't see him every single day like usual. It was hard but I kept my tears at bay and just smiled along for his sake. I nodded my head with a fake smile which I knew he saw through and turned on the radio. We went through the entire night not talking and only stopping twice along the way, listening to songs.

I finally feel asleep around 5 am and it seemed all too soon that I was being woken up by Alex

"Hey Sara, Saraaaa? Hello, earth to Sara. Wake up" He finally screamed in my ears and I jolt awake, swinging my arms around me

"Whoa, Jackie chan. Don't kill me" He laughed

"What time is it?" I ask him, rubbing my eyes

"It's almost 11am" he says little to happy for my taste. "I'm starving, where do you want eat?"

" I need a Tim Hortons" I yawn

"Ah.. There are no Tim Hortons in America…"

"You got to be kidding me" I gasp. No timmies? How have these people been living?

"Nope, but I do know where to get some good coffee and donuts and stuff" He says as he pulls into a shop that reads Dunkin' Doughnuts. I enter the shop and head straight to the bathroom with my tooth brush and tooth paste in my hand. After I'm done brushing my teeth I go out and eat a really delicious doughnut and drink coffee, waking me up.

"So how much longer till we get there" I ask climbing into the car

"Just an hour or so"

"Hmm" I answer not knowing what to say. The next hour passed with no incident. Alex and I talked about how we would see each other every holiday and then we started to reminiscent about everyone back in Canada.

"We are here" Alex announced. I reluctantly step outside and see the door swing open. Out comes an older version of the memory I had of Scott. The same brown hair and eyes, but he grew in height and it seemed that he started to work out cause I could see the muscles of his arms peeking out below his sleeves. Beside him was another person, I guess his friend. He too had brown short hair and really pretty eyes. Beside them was an older lady, another version of myself.

"Sara it's so nice to see you. Look how beautiful you are" I guess my mom said as she leaned in for a hug. I hug her back awkwardly

"Hey Sara, Long time no see. You look good" Scott says. I nod and smile at him, not knowing what to do so I stick my hand out. He does the same and we shake

"Since Mr. Handshake here cant introduce me. I'm stiles" the boy, I guess named stiles stretches hi hand out and I shake it as well.

"Um, this is my friend Alex" I say as I they all say hi.

"Well, why don't you grab your stuff and some inside, I'll show you your room" my mom says. Both Stiles and Scott grab couple of bags and even Alex pitches in to help. We walk upstairs to my new room and set the bags down. As I enter the room I realized that nothing changed. Except replacing the crib with a king bed and adding in a dresser and a full length mirror. All my books, toys pictures where still inside the closets, bringing back my childhood memories of this place.

"We didn't really change much. If you want we can take everything out and put in all new stuff. I just might thought you would like this stuff better" My mom says to me, twirling her thumbs around, nervously. I give her a small smile

"No everything is perfect," I say and Scott, stiles and my mom leave me alone to unpack. Alex stays to help me organize my room. After about in an hour, my room looks good. We walk down the stairs to find Scott and Stiles watching TV and mom making food

"I have to go now Sara. It's getting late and I have a long drive ahead of me" Alex says. I grab his hand and look at him pleadingly. He can't leave just yet.

" Can you at least stay for dinner" I ask him pleadingly. In my mind I realized I didn't even ask my mom but before I could worry about that everyone agreed that was a good idea.

At dinner time we all sat around the table. I sat a little awkwardly because I wasn't to good with new people however it seemed like boys were starting to become good friends. At one point Alex went on about my childhood stories and I coverd my face with my hands a little embarrassed at some of them. Thanks to Alex I actually begin to relax a little bit. After dinner, mom left for work. She was the nurse at the Beacon hill hospital. Later that night I walked out with Alex, knowing that both Scott and Stiles were watching behind the curtains

"You'll be fine. They seem like a nice bunch of people" He says as we walk to his car.  
"You're not the one who's leaving all his friends behind to live with some strangers" I say bitterly

"Those strangers are your family"

"Just cause there blood, doesn't make them my family" I huff. I know I'm acting like a bitch but this, saying bye to Alex was really hard for me

"Listen, all the stuff in the car, I said. Its true and I will fulfill it. I promise I'll visit you and call you everyday" He said. He leaned against the car and opened his arms. I walked into them without hesitation and he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my back. I started to cry into his chest and he hushed me. We stood like that for a couple of moments when finally he got out of the embraced and slowly entered his car.

"Just remember to stay strong and that I love you"

"I love you too Alex" I whisper as I waved good bye to my best friend and brother. I watch his car disappear into the night and I slowly make my way back into the living room. The boys are watching TV and offer me some snacks but I deny and go straight to bed.

This is going to be hard

**Scott POV**

**"**This is going to be hard" I sigh to a stile who is stuffing his face with popcorn

"I don't ahajh..age….talking ahaf.. yaw know" I barely can understand him through the popcorn

"Whatever man, I'm going to sleep. You staying over?" I ask stiles. Stiles and I are like brother, so close that he practically lives here. Stiles shakes his head no and get up to leave. We say our goodbye and head up to my room. I jump into my bed and just when I'm about to fall asleep, I hear a small cry from Sara's room. I sigh. This would be one long night

I wake to a big bang coming from outside. I check the time and see its 4 am. I grab a bat from my room and walk slowly downstairs and outside on the porch. I hear another loud sound and a dark figure falls from the roof. I scream as Stiles screams back, hanging upside down.

Stiles what the hell are you doing?" I yell

"You wouldn't answer your phone. Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" I admitted

"A predator?...Whatever I know its late but you have got to hear this, I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from Beacon County and state police."

"For what?" I asked a little confused.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods, well half a body and we're going to find the other half. Let's go." He says excitedly. As much as I wanted to go back in and sleep, this idea of a dead body peaked my interest and curiosity.

I mean what can go wrong? Nothing ever happens in plain old, boring Beacon hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all those fav and following me :D means a lot. Also remember im open to ideas of all sorts :d enjoy **

**CHAPTER 2**

**Scott POV**

We got out of the jeep at the reserve, Stiles carrying a flash light and we set off into the woods. Climbing up a small incline, I needed to stop and take out my inhaler, "maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flash light, huh?"

As we made it to the top we could see flashlights and voices ahead. Stiles made a run for it. I followed behind him but when I looked back I saw Stile lying on the forest floor, motioning for me to hide. I hide behind a big oak tree as sheriff Slinskie approached his son. I couldn't really hear what they were talking about but when the sheriff called out to me I stayed quite. I stayed hidden and Stiles' dad walked him back to his beat up jeep, leaving me alone in the woods. I started to walk through the woods trying to find a way home when all of a sudden a herd of deer's came running toward me knocking me to the ground along with my inhaler. After the deer left I turned on my phone for light and started looking for my inhaler when I saw the top half of the dead girl they had been looking for. I stumbled back and fell; when I got up I could see a wolf-like creature watching me with glowing red eyes. I slowly stared to back away but d it came running towards me. It pushed me to the ground and I started to kick and scream with all my might but it was useless. I felt this incredible pain in my lower abdomen, like the flesh there was being ripped off my body. It suddenly released me and I held my abdomen as blood came out. As soon as I was able to, I go to my feet and stumbled out of the forest hoping the creature wouldn't follow me. I got to my house and it looked like my mom and Sara were still sleeping. I entered my house with the spare key I leave outside and patch myself up and lay down. This has been one hell of a night

I wake up the next day, feeling sore throughout my whole body. I slowly get ready for school looking at the bite. It looked gruesome. I cleaned it up a bit more and bandaged it. I would talk to stiles when I got to school. I knock on Sara's door to wake her but to my surprise when she opens the door she is showered and dressed. She gives me a smile and heads to the kitchen. I shrug and slowly get ready. I walk downstairs to see that she's eating fruit loops. I smile at her as I pull out my own cereal.

"What" She asks

"Nothing. It's just that you've loved fruit loops since I could remember. It just funny to see that you still eat them"

"Yeah, well, I look who's talking Mr. I can't have anything but Lucky charms" She points at my cereal and we both start laughing. After breakfast, I drive her to school realizing that I don't have my inhaler with me. I must have dropped it last night. Shit. Stiles is already at our meeting spot at school and all 3 of us walk to the school office for Sara's class schedule and stuff. As Sara goes to her first class I turn to Stiles

" Dude we need to talk"

**Sara's POV**

I walk slowly as I study the map of the school and my classes. I feel so out of place here. As I walk, my nose in my schedule I bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going"

"Sorry" I apologize quickly. I look up to the voice and stop dead in my tracks. This had to be one of the hottest guy's I've seen in a long time. Stormy blue eyes, dark brown hair, tall with a perfect muscular body. The only thing I found strange was why was here? I mean he looked to be too old for high school, more like collage.

"I-I- Im sorry" I stutter out. He glares at me and pushes me aside and walks on. Ok, so yeah he was really hot but his attitude just totally ruined it. I roll my eyes and continue to look at my schedule.

The first class I had was English, which I loved and then the next few classes went by in an a blur. I even had some classes with Scott and stiles which were nice, seeing as those two were the only ones I knew in the whole school. At lunch time I saw Scott wave me over and I sat down beside him. As lunch continued, more people started to join us. I zoned out and continued with the day. By 3 o clock I was happy to be in my room. Mom left for work around7 pm, leaving Scott, stiles and myself home alone

"So Sara, I um have to go do something. Will you be alright by yourself for a little bit?" Scott asked

"Yeah but where are you going"

" To work, I think I forgot my inhaler there" He said and rushed out the door. I shrugged my shoulder and went up to my room . I had no problem being alone

**Scott POV **

**"I **don't like lying to her" I tell stiles as we look for my inhaler.

"Well technically you are getting your inhaler so it's not full on lying"

"Whatever, hurry up and find it. That thing is expensive , not to mention I need it to live " I yell frustrated

"What are you doing here? This is private property." A man approached us. The man looked familiar. That when I realized , he's from our school.

"Sorry we were just looking for something, " Stiles said I can't help but stare back at the person. There is something about him that just wasn't right.

" Never mind, were leaving" I said. The man stood still and threw something at us. It was my inhaler.

"Get lost" The man said and turned away, walking in the other direction.

"Who was that" I asked. Stiles explained that it was Derek Hale and he was only a couple years older than us, he said that his house was burned down in a fire with his entire family while he was at school.

"I've seen him around school, shouldn't he be in collage or something" I asked

" I don't know, do I look like I know the guy? Maybe he was held back a year or something" He said. I shrugged and we walked back home.

" I want to see the bite again" stiles said as we entered the house

"I already showed it to you."

"I want to see it again. It was cool" he insisted

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

" for fucks sake. I am not showing you the bite again" I yell frustrated. Stiles looked at me with an amused expression and sara came down the stairs.

"You got bit?" She asks me a little confused and worried

"Well, no.. I mean yes.. but it's not a big deal" I say struggling with my words

"Let me see it" She demanded

"It's ok, nothing big"

" I'm in a first aid class. Can I see , just to make sure it's not infected" She went on. I sigh and relented. Both Sara and Stiles were on me so I lifted the hem of my shirt up and waited for there to sure to be disgusted voices

"Um, are you joking with me " She asked confused. I look down and the bite marks are gone. Not just a little of them, but the whole thing. It's like nothing happened. Stiles and I looked at each other, confusion etched on to his face all so.

"hm.. I thought it clawed me a little. It may be just my imagination" I say shrugging it off .

Stiles didn't really say much after that but instead he went home pretty early. I too decided to hit the hay a bit early because i had lacrosse practice in the morning and I needed to make first line. I laid in bed, trying to fall asleep but for some strange reason, I could hear almost everything going. I could hear everything, down to a heartbeat in the room next to mine. I groan and cover my ears with the pillow. What the hell is going on with me


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Sara's POV **

I get dressed at my normal time and head down stairs to see my mother leaving for work. She apologizes for not being able to talk and ran off. After a little bit I decide to go up to Scott's room to wake him, by now he would have come down the stairs but he hadn't. When I knocked on his door no one answered. I pushed on the door and it slowly creaked open with Scott nowhere to be seen. I guess he left early. That means I have to walk all the way to school. Great.

I huff as I start the 15 min walk to the school. As I enter the parking lot of the school, I jump at the sound of a horn being blared behind me. I let the car pass me in awe. It was a hot black and sleek Camaro. As I watch the beautiful car stop, a black figure gets out it. It was the same rude guy that I bumped into my first day. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes in displeasure and continued on walking.

"Hey are you going to the lacrosse practice after school" I think a girl named Allison asks me. She was one of the many people that sat with us at lunch.

"Yeah I guess so. Scott's my ride home" I say

"Well then if you want you can come sit with us" She says with a small smile and I return one to her. Allison seemed really nice and my brother is really luck to be dating her.

After school I walk over to where the lacrosse team was practicing and make my way to the bleachers where Allison and Lydia were sitting. They started to talk about an upcoming dance but I zoned them out and focused on the players. I watched Scott in amazement at how good he was. I mean incredible. He caught every single shot when he's the goalie and scored, jumping and leaping over every other guy on the team and making every single shot. It was no doubt at the end that he made first line.

"Congrats" I say as he walks over and kisses Allison. He smiles and hugs me for no apparent reason I stiffed up a bit. I'm not a hugger.

Scott takes Allison to her house first and then drops me off at home. He says he has some errands to and would be back before dark. I shrug and go upstairs. I finish my home works, which was too easy and then decide to make some lasagna. But first I had to buy some ingredients. I grab my keys and my wallet and head out the door. Walking in the forest has its own feel to it. No busy noises, car sounding, nothing. Just pure and utter silence which was really having a calming effect on me. That when I hear a twig snapping. Noticing someone was behind from the corner of my eyes, I started to walk faster but when I heard the sound again it seemed to be somehow closer. At this point I started to full out sprint, scared to death when I ran straight into a hard muscular chest

"Ow, shit" I complain as I get up from the forest floor

"you shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous" The guy from school says

"What are, following me?" I ask a little annoyed as I dust myself off and continue down the path

" You should go back home" He says, his face stony, totally ignoring my question

" Yeah ok, thanks for the advice" I say and continue down the path

"It's a full moon tonight, trust me it dangerous, go home" He yells behind me but I ignore him and continue walking forward. I don't look back until I know he's not there anymore and put my headphones in my ear and continue the way I was heading.

When I get home, I could hear voices coming from Scott's room and decide to tell them of my presence until I hear there conversation.

"Are you crazy Stiles? A werewolf? Seriously.. That's the best you can do" Scott yells frustrated

"How else can you explain the super speed, those reflexes? Your telling me you can hear stuff that you shouldn't be able to, See things no normal people would be able to see. And lets not forget about that bite. It magically healed, because I know what I saw last time you showed me." Stiles explains to Scott.

What the hell were they talking about?

"You have to cancel your date with Allison." Stiles continues

"Why would I do that? I finally made first line and have a date. Everything is good in my life. Why are you trying to ruin it for me?"

"Tonight is the full moon" Stiles continues on. " Your cursed Scott..."

"I'm not cancelling anything" Scott says.

"I will then" Stiles says. I hear some shifting and then a loud crash. Soon after that I hear Scotty apologizing for whatever he did. Seeing's the conversation coming to a close I ran back downstairs and announced my presence.

"Scott, Stiles" I yell. They come bounding down the steps

"Where were you" Scott asks

"I just went out to get some grocery. You like lasagna?" I ask them and they both shake their heads.

As I make the lasagna I make a mental note to get to the bottom of this. I hate being left in the dark especially by a family member.

**Scott POV **

"Scott you don't look so good.. You still have a chance to cancel the date. " Stile points out. I Give him shut the hell up look. He huffs and continue to drive to Allison's house to pick her and Lydia up .

At the dance I start to feel better until I notice Derek Hale, watching me like a hawk. I don't know why but this intense rage spread through my body and when I look down I can see my finger nails have extended to look like razor sharp claws. My head started to pound and I feel like my insides where being ripped apart. I break away from Allison and the faster I run the more I feel my heart rate increasing and my body shifting. I run into the woods knowing that Stiles was right and that Derek's the one that probably bit me too. I run to the abanded house that I knew Derek lived in and called his name

"Derek I know you're in there" I yell and that's when he tackled me and slams me into a tree.

"You did this to me. Why?" I yell at him

"The bite is a gift" He says

"I don't want it" I wheeze back out. Derek suddenly lets me go as I hear voice and footsteps approaching on us

Shhh, it's the hunter, be quiet." He looks around us, "Run"

I did as he said but an arrow was shot straight into my arm, pinning me to the tree. I struggle helplessly trying to get the arrow out but its useless. The hunters stood looking at me, the one in front had a smug smile on his face. No sooner did Derek run behind them take out two men leaving the one in front looking around, a bit confused. He came up to me, tore the arrow out of my arm and we continued to running out of the forest. I collapse on the ground and I fee; myself being picked up.

When I woke up, I was in my bed, clothes from yesterday still on .I turn to my side and almost piss in my pants. Derek's standing there

" Leave" I bark at him

" you need me" he says calmly

" I don't need anything"

" you need to learn how to keep our self in check. Stay with me and I can teach you everything" he says,

" Just leave alone for now" I reply curling into a ball , the day taking its toll on me. I didn't hear a reply and realized that he was gone.

So that's it. I'm a werewolf. I thought to myself.

As my life wasn't difficult enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara's POV

It been a couple of weeks since I have been living with my brother and mother and I have to say that it's not nearly as hard as I thought it would be. I mean there were many things that I had to learn to get used to but overall it wasn't that bad. I had a nice daily routine set up and it worked perfectly fine with me. In the morning Scott would drop me off at school , I would then go to my classes, sitting with Scott and his friends at lunch and then after school I would stay behind and watch lacrosse practice, that way I didn't have to walk all the way home alone. Ever since that day in the forest with the creepy guy, whose name I learned was Derek Hale, I always gdt this feeling as I was being watched so opted for staying behind with Scott. Plus, this morning an animal attacked the bus driver. They said it could be a mountain lion or something else, but the police around here got even stricter.

Today after school Scott was going to study with Allison. I had to get ride from stiles, which I didn't mind. Stiles was very funny and nice. After school I found stiles and we walked to his car. As we were about to exit the parking lot Derek appeared out of nowhere and collapsed in front of the car. Both Stiles and I jumped out of the car. Right when we reached Derek, Scott suddenly appeared as well. There was a lot of commotion and when I looked behind me there was a line of cars honking at us. That's probably how Scott found us. It was so loud anyone could hear the sound of honking horns and angry people.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked him.

"I was shot." He said. I could see the blood from under his shirt and it almost made me sick. I'm usually not squeamish around blood. In fact I dealt with it on a daily basis in Canada cause my dad always got injured and I would be the one patching him up, but as I looked at Derek's extremely pale face and the blood gushing from his arm, I had to look away.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I don't know" He answered.

"We have to get him out of here" Scott said and Stiles looked like he was going to be sick himself.

"We need to go to the hospital" I said and they once again ignored me. Soon I saw Derek put an arm over a shoulder of both Scott and Stiles as they made their way to the jeep. I followed them in after. Scott tried to protest, saying he would give me a lift home but I held my ground and won. There was no way I wasn't coming. When Derek was in the car, Scott was still out the window.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"It was Kate Argent who shot me. The Argents are the hunters and thus she is with them."

"That makes no sense, are you sure" Scott asked confused

"Scott I know what I'm talking about. Trust me" Derek groaned

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me" He said. Scott looked at stiles and they both nodded their head, meanwhile I'm sitting in the back completely freaking the fuck out.

We started to drive in circles, not knowing where we were going

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" I stuck my head between their two seats.

"No."

"Oh that very nice of you " I leaned back in my seat, getting annoyed with everyone.

I saw Stiles pull his phone out and text someone before putting his phone back down. Derek started to move and little blood drops landed on the seats.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Where's there?"

"Your house."

"You can't leave me there when I can't protect myself." Stiles looked at Derek and pulled to the side of road and stopped the jeep.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort" Derek pulled up his sleeve to show off a bleeding bullet wound, it looked disgusting. The veins were turning black and they were slowly going to his shoulder. The blood had turned a dark colour as well. I looked away, scared I would gag in stiles car.

"That's no normal bullet wound. What the hell is that" I choked out

"Oh my god, what is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what; you should probably just get out." Stiles stated and I nodded my head, agreeing with him

"Start the car. Now." Derek demanded. Although this was fucked up situation, I couldn't help to find his deep, demanding voice to be so hot.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look okay? In fact I think if I wanted to I could drag your little werewo-" Stile suddenly stopped and looked at me " ah.. Drag you ass out of the car and into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles yelled. Derek turned to look at Stiles straight on with a murderous glare.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out….with my teeth" Derek stated calmly. Stiles looked at him for a second, then looked at me from his rear mirrors and started the car. _Ok that was just creepy. I mean what type of person threaten to rip someone throat out with their teeth?_

He started the car and pulled back onto the street. We drove for a while before he got a phone call "Where the hell am I supposed to take him. He doesn't look good man" Stiles asked the other person on the phone. Stile nodded his head to whatever the person on the other end said and took a U turn. We ended up outside of the vet clinic where Scott worked at. Both stiles and I grabbed one of Derek's arms and heaved him into the vet clinic which was empty. Derek tried to stand up but he kept collapsing on the table.

"Scott needs to hurry up" I whispered. At that exact time, Stiles got a text

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you Derek?"

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it." He said weakly. At this point tears started to rush to my eyes. Derek was going to die. He was going to fucking die. I don't even know why I cared so much.

"Scott will be here" I whispered more for my sake then his. Almost 5 minutes later Derek got up and took his shirt off. He placed his hand on the table and picked up a metal like saw. I couldn't even focus on his shirtless figure because he plugged in the saw and handed it to Stiles

"What are you doing" I gasped.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time… we'll have to use the last resort."

"Which is….?"

"You're going to cut off my arm." My eyes got wide along with Stiles.

"He's not cutting your arm off. Are you insane" I gasped out

"I'm not cutting off your arm." Stiles protested, agreeing with me. Derek ignored him and handed stiles the saw thingy. He picked it up and pressed the button which started the razor. He dropped it, freaking out

"What if you bleed to death" he asked, which was a very good question

"It'll heal if it works" Derek started to tie off the circulation to his arm with a blue band.

"Look I don't think I can do this" Stile protested

"Why not"

"Well because the cutting of the flesh, sawing of the bone and especially the blood"

"What, you faint at the sight of blood?" Derek wheezed out

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm"

"Alright fine, how about this. Either you cut of my arm or I'm going to cut off your head" Derek threatened. The threat sounded a little weak with the way he looked and apparently so did stiles

"all right I'm so not buying your threats anym-"Derek grabbed stiles by the collar and pulled him over the metal table, right in front of his face. "oh god, alright fine. I'll do it" Stiles wheezed out. Derek let him go and turned around and coughed up black blood. I had to hide the scream that was threatening to come up

"Holy god, What the hell that?" Stiles gasped

"My body is trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now you have to do it…. Now." Derek's voice was raspy. He put his arm and head on the metal table. Stile hesitated

"Look I honestly don't think I can"

"JUST DO IT" Derek yelled at him. Stiles hesitantly picked up the saw

"Oh god, alright, alright. Here we go," Stiles pressed the saw to Derek's skin, shutting his eyes.

"What are you crazy, your body won't be able to heal from a missing arm" I practically screamed at him. Stile wasn't listening to me. He pressed the blade to Derek's skin and I was ready to vomit myself when I heard someone coming.

"Stiles?"

"Scott?" I ran to him and he gave me look of confusion

"Leave, wait in the car "He order

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I'm sorry to break up your sibling argument but Derek is dying here and I could use your help" Stiles protested. Scott glared at me but didn't push me on leaving and gave the bullet to Derek. Unfortunately he fainted, dropping the bullet which then rolled inside the vent. I screamed while Stiles started to slap Derek to wake up. Scot ran over and somehow he got the bullet back.

"He's not waking up, come on Derek!" Stiles slapped him a couple of times but nothing worked "Please don't kill me for this". Stile punched Derek straight in face. Derek suddenly woke up and grabbed the bullet Scott gave him. He opened the bullet up and put the bullet powered in his wound.

He feel to the ground screaming in pain. I covered my mouth, to hide my scream and it was harder with the tears which kept rolling down. He screamed for a good few second and he finally subsided.

"That was awesome" Stile responded happily and Scott and I turned to him in anger

"You okay?"

"Aside from the agonizing pain?"

"He can still use sarcasm, he's okay." Stiles answered

"Okay we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone. You got that?"

Derek didn't say anything because I interrupted them all.

"What the fuck is going on? And don't give me any bullshit. I want to know the truth and I want to know now" I screamed at them, tears making my line of sight blurry.

They all stopped and looked at me. It was as words were spoken amongst them that only I couldn't hear. Scott grabbed my hand and we walked out

"Sara, please. You have to-" Scott started

"Scott you can't, you can't say trust me and then when I feel like I can trust you, you do something like this" I start to sob. I can feel eyes behind us, watching but I don't care.

"OK Sara, your right. But just give me some time. I promise when it is time I will tell you but I can't right now. It's not just only my secrete but others too. And trust me when I say it more dangerous for you to know" He said. I couldn't stand it

"You're laying Scott. Just like you lied when we 4 years old. Just like you lied when you said we would talk every day. Your lying Scott, stiles is lying and Derek too." I cried, pushing on his chest

"Sara I-" He started. But cut him off again

"Just stop Scott, just stop" I say and push passes him into the woods. I hear him yelling for me but I don't stop. Instead I run into the dark forest.

I can't take any of this


	5. Chapter 5

**Guysss! I hope your liking the story so far. I would love to hear what you guys are thinking of it so far? Is anyone even reading this? Drop me a review and put my stress at ease please :D **

**Chapter 5 **

Scott POV

"Sara wait!" I scream after her but it's no use, she keeps running. I feel Stiles and Derek walk up behind me.

"Shit. I have to go get her" I tell them

"Just leave her alone for a little bit" Stiles says

"Are you crazy? The alpha may be in there" I scream at him

"I'll watch her. You go rest" Derek offered. Both stiles and I turned to look at him stunned

"I'm not leaving her alone with you. You must be crazy"

"Look I can stay far enough from her that she doesn't notice me but if the alpha does comes, I can protect her. You know you wouldn't be able to stand a chance" he said. As much as I hated the thought of Derek anywhere near my baby sister, he was right and he knew it as well. I reluctantly agreed and he went off to follow Sara.

**Sara's POV**

I ran for a good 10 minutes, blindly ducking trees and branches. I couldn't see where I was going and a tree root snagged my foot and I tumbled down. When I got up, the hair on the back of my neck stood straight. I got the feeling that I was being followed. Shrugging it off and blaming it on the events of the day I continued on with the walk. But once again I felt that someone was behind me. I started to walk faster until I heard I twigs snapping. It felt as though my heart was going to pop out of my chest

"Who is there? Show yourself" I yelled into the darkness in the sternest, scariest voice I could muster up When I got no reply. I started to run home. I stopped in the clearing where I thought my house should be but there were only trees.

"Shit , shit shit" I mumble. I looked around couple of times trying to get my bearing but all I could see were trees and trees. I pulled out my phone trying to see if I got a signal but no luck.

"Great job Sara" I mumbled to myself. That when I heard the twig snap again . My head instinctively looked in the direction of the sound and I backed up to a tree. I pulled on the branch of the tree until it ripped off and held it in front of me. At least now I had some type of weapon. The sound got closer and closer and it felt as if I was going to have a heart attack. When I saw the first shoe appear, I didn't think and just did. I attacked the person with harsh blows everywhere I could hit. The person fell to the forest floor.

"The hell is wrong if you. Stop" Derek screamed shoving me off. I immediately stopped

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I thought you were some psychopath murderer". I explained. I helped him up and this electric current went through our bodies.

"Says the one attacking me with the tree branch" Derek said, pushing my hand aside and brushing himself off. I forgot what an ass he was

"What's your problem anyways, crazy" He asked rudely

"My problem? Are you serious? This is the second time you're following me. I watched you cough of black stuff, almost cut your arm off and almost watched you die. Onto of everything else, everyone is keeping secretes from me and you're asking me what my problem is" I yelled, pushing on his shoulder in anger

"Scott was worried about you so he sent me to find your ass "

"Well tell Scott that I'm fine. I don't need anyone's help" I said and turned around and walked in the other direction. Derek followed behind me

"Yeah I could see that, by the way you were screaming and hitting me" He said sarcastically. I ignored him and continued walking. He ran up ahead of me and grabbed my shoulder and turned around

"Listen we got to go now. It's dangerous here"

"Once again thanks for the advice, but no thanks" I said pushing passed him. He ran up to me again and stopped me in my tracks. I was seriously getting ticked of at him

"What the hell-"I was cut of my Derek placing his hand on my mouth. I was ready let him have it until he grabbed my hand and started to run. Thats when I realized that we were being followed. We ducked behind a tree and my mouth opened as 2 Atvs with 4 people armed with guns passed by us. I crouched as low as I can, being pressed flushed against Derek's hard chest and I swear I heard a low growl coming from him . As soon as the people were gone, I jumped up.

"Who were-"Again I was cut

"Don't ask me anything. If you want to get home follow me and if not, good luck surviving out here." He said and walked in the opposite direction. I debated whether to follow him or not but eventually gave in. I was tired and sleepy and was in no mood to be walking around in the forest. I walked behind Derek almost 2 feet. We walked for about 20 minutes and I never realized how far I actually went into the woods. After about another 10 minutes we reached my porch. He just stood there looking at me

"I guess I should say thanks" I said bitterly

"That's the least you could do"

"Well thanks" I said and opened the door and got in

"I need to talk to Scott. Send him outside" he said and I agreed. Too tired to fight with anyone else. I made my way into the house and told Scott. I jumped into bed and fell asleep instantly

**Scotts POV**

"You need to tell her" Derek said to me

"What are you insane" I asked shocked

"She needs to know" he insisted

"No she doesn't"

"Listen what happened today, we were lucky. Really lucky. If you haven't been able to get to me in time I would had to cut my arm off and she would have watched it as it healed. Do you really want her to find out in that way?" He questioned

"Listen, I don't want her to be involved in any of this. She has nothing to do with this"

"Scott she's your little sister, she is in more danger then even you . She needs to learn how to protect her self and she wont be able to do that if she has no idea that she's in danger. The alpha won't stop till you agree to be in his pack and to get to Sara is the perfect way to make you agree"

"What about Allison?" I questioned

"I already told you to stay away from her. Plus she's an argent, she has people looking out for her 24/7. But Sara? All she has is you and all you have is me. So we are disadvantaged" he concluded. I thought about what he said and I knew he was right. The only way to keep her absolutely safe is for her to know.

"Fine, I'll tell her. But not right now" I said

"When? Better sooner than later Scott"

"I said I'll tell her." I yelled frustrated, closing the door on him. I waited till I heard footsteps leaving the porch and slowly made my way up to my bedroom

Tell Sara about her older brother being a werewolf. That should be easy..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

It has been 2 weeks since that day in the forest. Nothing else as traumatic as that has happened since then and I am so grateful. I've had enough adventures for a lifetime. The day after that night Scott got more protective. Putting curfews and rules on me like a baby. I understand that he wanted to protect me, but from what? Our mother left town today, a conference across country and it last for a few weeks. Our neighbour said that she would watch out for use but she's an 60 year old single lady with 8 cats. She can barely watch out for herself. So it's just me and Scott in the house and Stiles joins about 99.9% of the time in the house.

I liked hanging out with Allison and Lydia. I also made couple of new friends, such as Isaac, another lacrosse player on Scott's team, who by the way is just as amazing in lacrosse as Scott. But lately both of them have been acting so strange. I think back at all the times that Scott has come home late or with blood stains that he tries to hide and fails or the times when I wake up to go check on him and he's not in bed. I was brought out of my day dream by Isaac waving at me. I waved back and mouth good luck to him. I watched as Isaac and Scott pound the other players and laugh when stiles tried to go up but failed after practice, I told Scott that we were out of food and that we needed to go grocery shopping and so after school, we got into Scott's car and headed to the market

As we made our way back out of the store, arms full of bags, a can fell out of my bag and rolled under the car. What really surprised me was that it rolled right back, with a claw mark through it

"Oh crap" Scott whispered. He dropped his bag of grocery and grabbed my hand and we started running in the opposite direction

"What are you doing" I screamed at him. He covered my mouth with his hands and we hide behind a wall. That's when I saw the shadow of a creature, heading in our direction

"Listen very carefully to me. When I give you the signal, I want you to run as fast as you can out of here ok? Don't stop, don't do anything expect run" Scot whispered to me and I shakily nodded my head, tears gushing thought my eyes. I had no idea what was happening. He kissed my head and ducked away from the wall. I watched him carefully as he called the attention on himself and ran the other way, jumping on the cars and sounding the alarm of each car. That when I heard him say run and I pushed off the wall and ran as fast as I could to the ground floor. Unfortunately we were on the 3rd floor and my legs buckled underneath me. When I looked back I saw a shadow head my way and curled into a ball, hoping the thing wouldn't see me. To my relief it was Scott. He grabbed my hand and helped me up and we hide behind another car. I could almost see the exit and that when it happened. Scott's cell phone went off and he searched frantically to turn it off but it was too late. The creature pulled Scott up from the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall. I shakily got up and then that's when I saw him. It was Derek hale. No monster, just Derek.

"You're Dead." Derek was talking to Scott. At this point I was so angry; I walked up to him and slapped him clear across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You nearly gave us a heart attack" I yelled at him. Not one of his features changed and he turned to Scott again, totally ignoring me.

"I said I would teach you, I didn't say when." Derek said as I went over to help Scott up

"Okay but, I was fast right?" Scott asked. I looked at him shocked. Was he totally not going to say anything

"Not fast enough."

"That car thing, that was smart."

"Until your phone went off."

"But, that doesn't-, would you just stop?!" He turned around and looked at us.

"I am how I am because of birth; you were bitten, teaching someone who was bitten takes time."

"Wait what?" I asked stopping them from talking. "What do you mean bitten" I asked, folding my arms on my chest.

"What do I have to do?" Scott continued with Derek, once again ignoring me

"You have to get rid of distractions." He grabbed Scott's phone and held it up, he had a missed call, "See this? This is why I caught you. Want me to teach you, get rid of her." Showing that it was Allison who had called

"Just because of her family?" Scott asked frustrated. Derek held Scott's phone, looked at it for a minute then threw it against the wall of the parking garage with so much force that it shattered into little pieces of shard, flying everywhere

"What the hell that was my phone" Scott yelled in frustration

"Getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift? You do it through anger. You can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon."

"If that's what it takes. If you can teach me I'll stay away from her." Scott said. Derek nodded his head and looked at me, his face not changing a bit. He didn't say one word

"What the hell is going on Scott? I want to know right now" I demanded

Derek stopped in his tracks. "You still haven't told her?" he questioned.

"Later" Scott gritted his teeth

"No Scott not later. Either you tell her or I'm telling her the hard way" He threatened. I could see Scott get angry. A smirk appeared on Derek's face

"or are you going to show her yourself right now Scott" He smirked. Scott clenched and un-clenched his jaw and balled his finger in a fist

"Later" Scott gritted his teeth again. Derek shrugged his shoulder and walked passed me "Remember scotty, it's either you or me"

We got home in complete silence. Scott was so angry that I didn't question anything about it and when we entered the house he went straight to his room, shutting his door for the rest of the night.

**Scotts POV. **

"Stiles I told you it wasn't my fault. Derek threw away my phone and I can't get another one right now" I pleaded with stiles. He was already pissed at me for going out on that date with Allison and almost changing in front of every during that first night. Now, he's pissed that I'm listening to Derek, and that I'm still playing in the game of the night of the full moon, but I have no other choice

" So what did he say" Stiles asked me, finally he gave in when I mentioned Derek was helping me

"Basically I need to learn to control my anger and tell Sara so she can protect herself" I sighed. Stiles stayed quite for a little bit and his head shot suddenly up

"I don't know about telling Sara but at least this gives me today to teach you myself. I got an idea. Meet me in the field after school" He said and ran off in the other direction. I shrugged my shoulders, Stiles has always been the ones with the plans. I go through school in a daze of sorts, thinking about Sara and her safety and that night in the parking garage. What if that was the real alpha who according to Derek wants to kill everyone I love so I join his pack. I can't lose her, not again and that means I'll do whatever it take to protect her, even if that means listening to Derek. Also it was hell of a time avoiding Allison. I tried to avoid Allison as much as possible. I ran the other way every time I saw her; I came to class extremely late so I would not have to sit beside her. Anything not to be near her because I knew for fact, if I talked to her again my resolve would diminish.

"What are you doing" Stiles asked me at lunch. I was holding my chemistry text book in front of my face so Allison, who was sitting across from me on another table couldn't see me.

"Hiding from Allison" I said

"Doesn't that make it a little more obvious?" Stiles asked. After a little bit, he got up and left the table with the book I was using to cover myself, leaving me in the open where Allison could see me. We made eye contact and I quickly got up and left

"Scott, wait." Allison called to me. I ran into the hall and into the boys' room so I wouldn't have to talk to her. I waited well after the bell rang. After the final class I practically ran at wolfs speed to avoid anyone and everyone.

I shook my head as I made my way to the field, where I saw stile sitting on the bleachers

"Hurry up , Sara is gone to study with Allison for only a couple of hours" I said, as Stile put on a heart monitor on my wrist.

"Ok so you know your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" I nodded, "Maybe learning how to control it has to do with learning how to control your heart rate."

"and where did you get this?" I asked, pointing to the monitor.

"from coach" he answered

" you stole it?" I asked

"Borrowed. This." He says holding up coach's phone "I stole".

"Remember don't get angry" Stiles said as he started to throw balls at my face. I could feel myself getting angrier with each ball and my heart rate went up, but from out of the blew I could hear Allison's voice talking on the phone and suddenly my heart rate started to drop, until I didn't feel angry anymore

"You started to change."

"The angrier I got the more powerful I felt, I can't be around Allison. She makes me weak. Just hearing her voice calms me down" I said sadly, while stiles just nodded

Great. Just fucking great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

**Scotts POV**

I haven't talked to Derek for couple of days, nor have I told Sara the truth. I cursed mentally at this whole fucked up situation as I walked into work. What met my eyes shocked me

"What the hell are you doing" I yelled. Derek had tied up my boss and was beating the living daily lights out him. One final punch and my boss was out like light

"Its him Scott. The alpha" Derek bristled

"Him? You think my boss in the Alpha"

"we are about to find out " Derek goes to punch him again but I grabbed his fist

"Hit him again and you'll see me get angry" I said. I could feel myself changing. Derek stopped and I calmed down enough to clean off the vets face

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked

"Give me an hour, then meet us at the school." Derek reluctantly agreed and I rushed back home. I called stiles and told him the plan but of course when he got to the house he had to open his big mouth and told Sara that something was going down at the school. And of course she had a bitch fit about going, so she ended up yelling at me and ran to her room

"Dude that was harsh, you should have just let her come" Stiles said as we reached the school

"And put her in danger. You must be nuts" I said as we met up with Derek

"Well this is a terrible idea" he said.

"I know." I agreed

"But we are still going to do it?"

"Can you think of anything better?" I asked

"Well personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away" stiles responded

"Just make sure we can get in" I said. Stiles opened up the back of his jeep and pulled out a giant pair of pliers and a flashlight.

"Where's my boss?" I asked Derek as he approached

"He's in the back." Derek went around and opened the small trunk of his car. The vet was lying on his side, completely knocked out.

"Well, he looks comfortable" Stiles said sarcastically

"So, what are we doing here?" Derek asked

"You said I had a connection with the alpha. I'm going to see if you're right ." Stiles and I went into the school and opened the office which held the P.A system.

"What if the alpha doesn't show up?" stiles asked me

"I don't know"

"And what if does?"

"I don't know" I said truthfully

"That's comforting" He handed me the microphone and I tried to howl but stiles just laughed

"It sounds like a cat being choked to death scott " I tried again and this time it worked perfectly. It was loud and scary. As we came out of the school, quite proud of myself Derek jumped on us

"I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?"

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud" I smiled smugly

"Yeah It was loud and it was awesome" Stiles agreed but Derek did not look amused

"Shut up" he said, looking at Stiles

"Hey don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles replied back. I turned to the trunk which previously held my boss, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Hey what did you do with him?" I asked looking in the trunk where my boss had been lying previously. Derek looked as shocked as me.

"What? I didn't do anything." He said looking around frantically and that when I saw it. The alpha.

The alpha picked Derek up with his claws and brought him into the air as blood poured from his mouth and he was thrown about 20 feet to the ground. I grabbed stiles shirt and we both ran into the school. We had nothing to lock the door with until stiles ran outside to pick up the pillars he had brought. He came in just as the alpha started for him. We jammed the handle with the pillars hoping to god it would stay. When we looked out the windows on the door we could no longer see the alpha, until we heard a howl and ran to the closes classroom.

Its your boss. Deaton, the alpha, your boss." Stiles said, freaking out

"No!"

"Yes."

"It can't be him." I protested

"Come on, he disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air, that's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him."

"He killed Derek."

"Derek can't be dead." I protested again.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, ok. That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next."

"ok. Ok. So what do we do" I asked freaking out along with him now

"We run, get to my jeep and get out of here. Then you seriously think about quitting your job. Good? good" he answerd, looking frantically around the classroom.

We run to the windows of the classroom ansd found the jeep in the parkinglot. As I looked at it I noticed that the hood of it was bent. Like someone took a sludge hammer to it. As soon as I mentioned this to Stiles,a big object was thrown through the window.

"it's my battery." Stiles got up and walked toward his car battery but, I pulled him back.

"We have to move." I said

"He could see us, he might be right outside."

"He is right outside. Just, let me take a look." I got on my knees so I was eye level with the window and looked out.

"See anything?" stiles whispered

"Nothing."

"can I move now"

"we can move now." We ran out of the classroom and I started to head for another room but stiles stopped me

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles exclaimed from behind me

"it's a school, every room has windows!"

"Ok, then somewhere with less windows."

"The locker room." I exclaimed and we started off down the hallway again

" You have to call your dad Stiles" I said as we entered the locker rooms

"And tell him what?"

"Anything, a gas leak, a fire, if this thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars he'll take off."

"What if he doesn't? What if he goes berserk and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns." I tried to reason with him

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane laced bullet to even slow him down, remember that?" stiles said, folding his hands on his chest

"We have to find a way out then, just run for it."

"There's nothing around the school for at least a mile."

"What about Derek's car?"

"Yeah, we go outside, get the keys off his body and take the car." Stiles said, nodding to the plan

"And him." I said. Stiles had this look on his face that was the last thing he wanted to do but he held his tongue.

"Fine. whatever" We turned to the door to get out of the locker room but that's when I heard it . I pulled stiles back.

"I thought I heard something."

"What?"

"I don't know" I said as we backed away slowly.

"Hide." Stiles said and we each backed away and got into a locker. I held my breath as the sound came closer to the locker I was in. The door was opened and the janitor screamed. Stiles popped out of the locker behind him screaming as well, making the janitor jump even more

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me? All of you get out."

"Listen for half a second ok-" stiles protested

"Not ok. Get the hell out of here right now!" He started to push us out of the locker room. Right as he was closing the door behind us we heard a growl and a scream as the alpha attacked the janitor in the locker room. Blood was splattered onto the foggy glass window in the door and we started running down the hall. We tried getting out of the school but, the outside doors wouldn't budge and with the little they did open we could see why.

"It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in."

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stile chanted.

Fuck I didn't want to die here either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 **

**Sara's POV. **

"Hey do you know where Scott is" Allison asked

"He's still not there?" I asked. Scott had left to pick Allison up almost half an hour ago

"No and he's not picking up his phone or replying to his text message" Allison admitted sadly

"Um I haven't heard from him but if I do, I'll let you know" I said a bit worriedly. Allison agreed and I tried to call on Scott and stiles on their phone. It went straight to voice mail. I went back to doing my homework and two minutes later I got a text from Scott. He wanted me to meet him at the school which was very strange.

"Hey Allison I got a text from Scott saying to meet him at school" I said as I got ready

"Yeah, I got the same text. Jackson and Lydia are driving me there now. We can pick you up if you want" I agreed and got ready.

It was silent the whole way to school. I didn't really like Jackson. Although Jackson was pretty hot he was more of an egoistic ass then Derek.

"Um, I wonder why Scott want to meet us here" I gulped. The school looked super scary. It had no lights on and it was really dark

"You can stay here and I'll go grab him" Allison said as she walked out of the car. Neither Jackson nor Lydia said anything and once again I was shocked by these people. They were cowards

"I'll come with you" I volunteered because I knew Allison was pretty scared too and it wouldn't be right to let her go in alone. She nodded her head and we got out to go. The doors of the school were being held open by a pair of pillars. Before we entered the school, Jackson stopped Allison

"Hey Allison, just…." Jackson stopped

"you have this look that your about to say be careful" Allison said smiling,

"I am.." Jackson responded smiling "so what?"

"That concern look, I've never seen it before "

"Well I am concerned"

"It's a good look on you "Allison answered smiling. "Don't worry, we'll be right back" She said smiling and I followed behind her into the school. As we entered the school something didn't seem right. The doors that we had come through magically closed and wouldn't open

"Uh Allison.." I said scared out of my wits

"Its ok.." She replied, grabbing my hand. We walked further down the hallway calling Scott's name but no answer. I swear from the corner of my eyes I saw something walk by on all four which made my spine tingle

We went all the way to the swimming pool calling both Stiles and Scott's name but still no response. Suddenly Allison's phone went off and we both jumped at the sound. It was Jackson telling us to meet him by the lobby. We got there the same time that Jackson and Lydia got there , as well as Scott and stiles.

"Scott, Stiles" I latched on to my brother and his best friend and then I took a step back and punched both of them in the arm

"Why did you come, what are you doing here" Scott asked frantically

"Because you asked us to come" I said showing him both Allison and my phone with the text he sent us. Scott looked at Stiles shocked.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" I asked

"Because I didn't. Did you drive here?" he asked

"I did." Jackson replied. We were all together now and just about ready to leave when the ceiling tiles above us started to move and we heard it again.

"Run" Scott screamed and that's when a big creature fell from the top. All of screamed and followed Scott and stiles into a room.

"Help me move this" Scott said as he pushed on a metal desk. Jackson helped him block the door with stacks of chairs, all the while Stiles was screaming not to

"HELLO!" he finally screamed getting everyone to stop and stare at him, including myself.

"Ok nice work, really beautiful job everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows" He asks motioning to the wall behind him which was entirely covered in windows

"can someone please tell me what's going on here because I'm freaking out and I would like to know why" Allison asked Scott. I stood in the corner, trying to wrap my mind around this whole situation. It was as if I was to numb to react to any of this.

"Somebody killed the janitor" Stile piped up

"What? Is that a joke" Allison asked on the verge of tears

"Who killed the janitor" Jackson asked

"No no no. This was supposed to be over with the mountain lion" Lydia stuttered

"Don't you get it, there was no mountain lion" Jackson said

"Who is it. What does he want" Allison continued

"Derek. Derek hale" Scott said and that's when I un-froze at the sound of his name.

"All of them? Are you sure" Allison asked

"Yes, he killed everyone. It's been him the whole time and if we don't get out now , he's going to kill us too" Scott replied. I couldn't believe it. I knew that Derek was a maniac but I didn't that he was capable of murder. I mean he did come to get me that night in the forest and he did tell me to be careful many time before too. I just couldn't believe it

" call your dad" Jackson said to Stiles

"No"

"What do you mean no"

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? Non. Look Derek killed people; we don't know what he's armed with"

"Your dad is armed with the whole sheriff's department. Call him" Jackson continued

"I'm calling." Lydia said and pulled out her phone.

" Hello , yes I'm at beacon hill high school and trapped I…Hello? Hello?…. she hung up on me"

"The police hung up on you" Allison asked confused

"She said that they got a tip warning there would be a prank call from the beacon hills high school and that if we called them back they would trace my number and have me arrested"

"Then call again" Allison challenged

"No, they're not going to trace a cell. And they'll send a car to your house before sending anyone here" Stile explained to them calmly

Stiles and Scott started to talk in whisper to each other, totally ignoring anyone else

"Ok ass heads, new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad to send someone over with a gun and a decent aim. Are we good with that" Jackson exploded

"He's right. Call your dad. Tell him the truth if you have to" Scott agreed. Stiles said something to Scott and Jackson grabbed stiles. Stiles turned around punched him square in the face and he went down. Stiles looked at us and he reluctantly pulled out his phone and left a message on his dad phone. That's when we heard the doors opening.

"Scott" I screamed, going into his arms as he shielded me.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwells"

"Which only lead up" I screamed

"Up is better than here" Stiles said and we all ran the opposite way, as the doors behind us burst open. As we ran, I tripped and when I got back up I got I couldn't see anyone. I took some random turns and ended up alone in one of the hallways. I think I twisted my ankle as I ran because it hurt like hell

"Scott" I whispered, tears running down my face. I walked through the hallway until I saw a shadow and entered one of the classrooms and hide behind the desk. I held my breath as the footsteps got closer and closer and was finally standing over the desk. Suddenly a hand came over the desk and shut my mouth so I couldn't scream. I kicked and screamed but it had no effect on Derek although he was covered in blood and cuts

"Please just leave me alone" I sobbed when he finally let me go. I backed up till my back hit the window

"Sara, be quite! That thing is still out there" He hushed me but I was so far lost gone that I didn't understand a word he was saying

"Sara, I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down" He said but I still keep whimpering. That's when I heard another loud bang like before. If Derek didn't do that last loud bang then who did. Derek gave me his hand. "Trust me" He said and I don't know why but I held onto his hand. It was better to trust him then get killed. He grabbed me and we ran out of the room.

"I can't walk" I grasped my ankle in pain. Derek turned around and picked me up. Little by little we made our way to the first floor and to the exit.

"Did your brother tell you anything about him or me" He asked as he struggled with the door. I shook my head no

"I'm going to kill him" He mumbled to himself

"Like you killed everyone else" I replied bitterly. In the back of my mind I knew better to get him angry, he may go mad and kill me to but I couldn't help myself.

"I didn't kill anyone" He protested

"It's no use , there locked" I said, as he struggled with the door

"There has to be another way out of here" He said more to himself then me and that's when I heard the growling . When I looked behind me I gasped. This thing was huge. It had red glowing eyes and it walked alternating between walking on all fours and walking on two legs. It was covered in hair like a wolf only I've never seen a wolf this big or vicious looking

"Uh Derek" I said tapping him on the shoulder but he kept ignoring me, trying to open the door

"Derek… DEREK" I finally screamed and he turned around.

"Oh Fuck" He said and pushed himself in front of me

"Sara run" He said and that's when I saw it. His whole posture started to shift. He grew long pointy ears and hair around his face. His eyes changed to dark blue eye and his nose became animal like. He turned and looked at me with razor sharp canine teeth

"Run" He growled and I used every amount of energy I had and ran in the opposite direction and that's when I heard the howling and fighting start. I ran up the stairs and slowly walked around, looking in the classrooms for any signs of my friends. I finally heard stiles talking and I knocked on the door , tears once again blurring my vision

"Let me in" sobbed and the door flew open. All of them started to bombard me with questions until stiles told them to stop. I started to cry into his chest

"What happened?"

"Stiles i- i- and Derek- and – that creature" I sobbed

"What?" Stiles asked again stiffing up

"It wasn't Derek who killed those people. It was a wolf like creature "I sobbed. Stile hushed me and held me tighter

"And Derek, he – he –he, transformed and I don't know what I saw and-"I cried. I cried into his chest for a few minutes

"Sara, whatever you saw down there. Whatever you think you saw Derek do. Don't tell anyone. Anyone at all" stiles whispered in my ears. When I didn't respond he tried again

"Listen this is very dangerous. If you tell anyone about what you just saw, both Scott and Derek life are in danger, so you have to promise me you can't tell anyone Ok"? And I weakly nodded my head. In the back of my mind I wondered what Scott had to do with it until I realized Scott wasn't in the room

"Where's Scott ?" I asked my voice weary. The look on everyone faces was enough to tell me, Scott my big dumbass of a brother did something extremely stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where the hell is Scott" I said, looking around the room

"Ok calm down. We have a plan" Allison tried to calm me down but I pushed passed her

"I don't care. Where's my brother" I said

"He went out to get the keys from the janitor" Stiles explained

"And you let him go by yourself" I exploded. What the hell were they thinking?

"He's more capable then any of us" Stiles said

"How so?" I questioned

"Trust me, he is" Stiles said. After that everything that was said and done went in by in a blur. The events of the days were finally getting to me and I blacked out. All I could think about was my brother and Derek and that master attacking and killing everyone.

The next day I woke up in my room. Everything was as I left it. I got up from the bed and noticed that I had a bandage wrapped around my ankle.

"Scott" I called out and no response. I walked down the stairs scared that something bad happened last night and was meet with a pleasant sight. Scott and stiles were sitting on the kitchen table, talking. I went over and I hugged Scott tight

"Thank god you're ok. Don't ever do that again" I whispered. He laughed and hugged me back

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me, I'm fine, ya know" stiles said, pretending to wipe a tear out of his eyes. I smiled and went to hug him to.

"Glad your ok too stiles" I said. I let him go and looked at them, waiting for some kind of explanation. When it was clear I wasn't getting any, I huffed. This was the last straw

"Ok that's it. If someone doesn't tell me what the hell happened last night I swear I'm getting on a plan and leaving cause whatever is happening you guys don't want me to know and I'm getting sick and tired of always being the one left out" I ranted. Both of them looked down, until Scott spoke up

"Not yet, it's too dangerous"

"Bullshit. It dangerous for me not to know. I don't know what happened but we were lucky. We almost died. I don't understand why it's so hard for you to just tell me the truth. I'm not a 4 year old girl anymore. I can handle it" I said, "Scotty please" I pleaded with him. Just as he was about to say something when the doorbell rang. I huffed, annoyed at the person at the door. When I opened the door, it was no other then Derek hale standing. I had totally forgotten about him and what he did last night. I slammed the door in his face and stood with my back against it

"Scott!" I Yelled. Both Scott and Stiles came running towards the door.

"It's Derek. I don't know what he did, but he's not who he says he is. Like – I don't know- do something- call the police- he – he" I stuttered unknown how to explain what I saw him do yesterday night. When neither of the boys moved, I ran to the phone and that's when Scott grabbed my hand

"Sara, put the phone down" He said "You, win. I'll tell you. Everything" He said and Derek walked through the door, all 3 of them staring at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sara's POV

"Ok talk" I demanded. Scott led me to the couch and they all took a seat

"Ok Sara, what did you see yesterday. With Derek and the creature you were talking about" Scott asked. I thought about it for a while and tried to remember the night's events

"I don't really know what happened. All I know was that this wolf like creature attacked us and then he" I pointed at Derek "I don't know, his whole face and posture just shifted into another version of the creature" I said, self-consciously I moved further away from him on the couch.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you everything but you just got to listen ok?" Scott exhaled. I slowly nodded

"Ok remember a while ago, you overheard Stiles and I talk about this bite and when you went to go see it, it was gone and I told you I may have imagined it?" I shook my head yes. I remember that. "Well I didn't. I did actually get bite by an animal. But this animal, it was no normal animal. It was a werewolf" Scott slowly said. They all looked at me, gauging my reaction.

"OK, that's it, I'm calling the airline right now" I said grabbing for the phone. Derek snatched it out of my hands in such a speed I didn't think it was actually possible

"I'm not lying. It's true. I got bit by an Alpha, the leader of the pack and once I transformed I found out I had all these special powers, including the power to heal from almost any injury instantaneously."

"You have to be kidding me" I said holding my hand

"I'm telling you the truth. I can prove it too" Scott said. He stood up, leaving a big space between myself and him. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be afraid of me. Also I thought if I kept you in the dark you would be safer, but last night the Alpha went after you and you didn't even know what the hell was happening." Scott brought his hand up and suddenly his nails started to extend. They turned into claws like Derek's did yesterday. His face changed as well and by the end of the transformation he had yellow eyes and fangs which were sticking out of his mouth. I gasped, covering my mouth as I slowly backed away.

"Sara, he's not going to hurt you" Stiles said coming closer. I pushed him back aswell

"I can't believe you guys kept this from me. You ask me to trust you and when I do I find out you were keeping the world's biggest lie from me. My brother is a monster." I cried

"Sara it's not-"Stile tried again but I cut him off

"And you, you knew it all along didn't you. That's why you told me not to tell about last night to anyone. Stiles, out of all my friends I thought you would have told me." I yelled

"Sara-"This time Derek tried to talk to me

"Don't come near me ever again you monster. All of you just stay away from me "I cried and I ran to my room. Lately I have been crying so much that if it was a crying competition I would be the winner.

Stile and Scott both knocked on my door for the longest time but I gave no response. I sat crying in my room all day. A lot was running through my head, that I was trying to sort through and there constant knocking was not helping me any. Near night time they gave up and I was finally able to think. Around midnight I heard Scott knock on my door again

"Sara, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. I was just trying to keep you safe. I guess it wasn't the best idea. I hope you can forgive me. I have to go out for a little bit. Stiles said he had some news about the Alpha and stuff. If you want, I'll tell you everything tomorrow but in the meanwhile Derek staying here to keep an eye on you. I'll be back by morning… I love you "He whispered the last part and I was about to say it back but I held my tongue. Maybe I was being a little harsh on him. All he wanted to do was keep me safe, granted me not knowing put me in more danger but still he was trying. And Derek… Wait.. Did he just say Derek would be watching over me? I quickly opened the door and called out Scott's name to tell him I forgive him and that I wanted to go with them but he was gone. I slowly made my way down into the living room and groaned. Derek was sitting in the same chair I left him in

"Rise and shine, cupcake" He said in his signature stony expression. It was almost comical for him to say that with the look on his face

"Whens Scott's coming back" I ask, going into the kitchen and brining a bowel of chips, coke and cookies into the living room. I never had dinner and I was starving

"Late" Derek said simply. I shook my head at him

"Well you can just leave. I don't need a babysitter" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrow at me and in a flash he was standing infront of me, barley 1 foot away. His chest was heaving like he ran a marathon. That was really fast

"According to your brother, you do. And I unfortunately have to watch you"

"Whatever" I say, although it felt like my knees were jello. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his body and his breath tickling my cheek. I looked up at his stormy blue-gray eyes and mentally knocked myself out of it. I smirk condescendingly and turned the other way, going up to my room.

All thought out the night, I had nightmare. I would wake up screaming, shaking and sweating. Then I would realize it was just a nightmare, go back asleep and 30 min later wake up screaming again. There was this one particular dream that shook me to the core. I was in school and me, Derek and Scott were biology partners and everything was fine until I looked at Derek. His eyes weren't those beautiful blue eyes that I liked but rather than were angry red and when I looked at Scott's his eyes were the exact same. When I tried to run, Scott grabbed me and Derek knocked me out. That when I woke up screaming

The exact moment I finally open my eyes, Derek rushed through the door.

"What the hell are you doing" I screamed, pulling the covers to hide myself. All I had on was a white tank top and shorts.

"Me? You screamed like you were being murdered" He said back in a daze. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was all messed up, which actually looked really good on him. I guess I just woke him up by my screams.

"Ok, well I'm fine now, you can leave" I said. He looked at me directly in the eyes and plopped down in the chair which was beside my bed

"I'm not going anywhere. Next time you scream I am not running to your room, just to find out or having a dream. I'm staying here so I don't have to waste my energy getting up" He said, getting comfy on the chair. He sled down the back of it till his head rested on the back of the chair and spread his legs so each of his knees were pointing opposite directions and closed his eyes

"Are you serious" I huffed. He didn't answer but instead pretended to snore.

"Fine, be an ass" I said irritated. I turned to face the other way. The blanket to my chin and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I kept tossing and turning and at one point I worried that I may be keeping him up but when I turned to face him again he was in a deep sleep. I took this opportunity to really study his features. Watching him sleep, this was the only time I felt that he looked to be in peace. His defences were down and he was just another boy with a hard life. The bag under his eyes showed that he hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time and the way he worried and acted probably meant that he had seen thing no one could imagine. My eyes travelled down his body and through his short sleeved shirt I could see bruises and cut along his body. That's when Scott's words popped in my head. He said that they could heal by themselves so I wondered why those cuts didn't. They look painful and untreated.

"mhmhda" Derek groaned and I quickly turn the other way.

I don't know why but I really just wanted to get his story


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Scott's POV

"That was such a waste of time" I complained. It was 2 am and the lead that stile thought he had was a dead end

"Well, at least I'm trying" Stiles responded back "ever since your break up, you've been slacking in the wolf department" Stiles said, reminding me once again that Allison broke up with me the night after the attack in the school. I just shook my head at him

"Ok fine. Just follow me" He said and we got into his jeep. I had no idea where we were going. We stoped in a place that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere

"Where are we going" I asked confused. I had to get back home to Sara

"When your best friend gets dumped" He started off

"I didn't get dumped yet. Were just taking a break" I protested although I knew that wasn't the case

"Ok well when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that there taking a break, you get your best friend drunk" Stiles said walking up to a tree in the middle of the field and produced a bottle of beer from behind it and started to drink it .

"Dude, you know she's just one girl there's so many other girls in the sea." Stiles said drunkenly only after a couple of mouthful of the beer

"It's fish, fish in the sea." I replied. We drank for a little bit and pretty soon Stiles was super drunk, although I barley felt tipsy. I guess werewolves couldn't get drunk. Stiles turned to pick up his bottle again but, some guy grabbed it.

"Look at the two lil' bitches getting their drink on" Two guys appeared from behind the trees.

"Give it back." I said, getting unusually angry

"What's that little man?"

"I think he wants his drink" The other guy replied

"I want the bottle" I said, my temper rising

"Scott I think we should just go." Stiles replied getting up on and his feet

"You brought me here to get me drunken Stiles, I'm not drunk yet." I got up and walked in front of the man who took our alcohol. "Give the bottle back to me." I narrowed me eyes and felt myself go a little wolf as my fingernails extended. I could tell I was scarring him because he held out the bottle which I took and then threw against a tree. The two guys ran away and me and stiles got in the jeep and arrived at home around 3 am without a word spoken between us.

"Dude, your too drunk to drive yourself home and I'm too tired to drive you home so grab a pillow and a blanket and hit the sofa" I yawned as stiles drunkenly fell on the sofa

"Wheresssss Mr. sour wolf" Stile asked. I suddenly remembered Derek and I looked around the room, my sleep state forgotten

"Sara?" I called out her name from the living room but heard nothing. I took the stairs 2 at a time thinking something bad happened and my little sister is hurt and burst through the door. The door slammed open and I stood in shock as I notice Derek sleeping in the chair next to Sara's bed but suddenly he opened his eyes and tackled me to the wall. He punched me in the face and I could tell that he's about to go wolf because his eyes turned yellow.

"I'll kill you for what you did!" He roared at me in a trance like state. He pulled back his fist and punched me square in the jaw and I fall to the ground in pain

"Derek Stop" Sara cried. She ran over to me but Derek's was so far gone that he pushed her out of the way and she fell down hitting her head on the floor. I could feel the anger and rage rush through me and this time I didn't fight it. I let myself go wolf and pushed back at Derek. I picked him up and punched him in the face a few times until he flipped me over on my back

"I'll kill you" He roared choking me. I tried to fight him but he was too strong for me and I struggled to breath

"Derek PLEASE" I heard Sara cry. Suddenly a look of confusion and realization crossed his feature and he stepped back away.

"Scott... Sara?" He looked at me and then Sara. I got up from the floor and walk over to Sara, hugging her as she cried into my chest

Without a word Derek rushed out the door, leaving me and Sara in her room.

"What's all the racket up here" Stiles stumbled into the room and falls on Sara's bed, missing everything that just happened.

My life is so fucked up

**Sara's POV**

I woke up to a splitting headache. I got out of bed, sleepily wiping my eyes and stepped on something soft

"Ouch, that's my hand" Stiles complained. I finally looked down on the floor and was surprised to find both stiles and Scott sleeping in my room, with a bat lying by Scott side. I just shook my head and slowly walked over both of them. I made my way to the bathroom, holding my head in pain. I could feel a major bump. That's when the previous night came rushing back to me. I tried to stop the tears that rushed to my eyes but a few leaked through. I couldn't believe what happened yesterday. Derek and Scott got into a fight and he almost killed my brother. I never actually saw Derek full wolf out other than that night at the school but even then it was dark and I didn't fully see him until now. He looked like a wild rabid animal intent on killing Scott.

"Sara you ok?' Scott interrupted my thoughts. I quickly wiped my tears and smiled weakly at him

"I got a bump on my head, other than that nothing. What about you?" I asked

"Wolf healing remember" He said smiling and I nodded my head. I get ready for school and Scott droped me off.

I slowly make my way to English and stopped as I entered the class. Derek's was in the class scrbiling something on a piece of paper until he looked up. He looked at me and turned his head away. I sighed and walked pass him and sat in the last row of the room. Not only was Derek in my school but he was also in my class. That' was fucking great. I kept my eyes on my teacher and took notes although I already knew everything he was teaching. I felt a poke on my back and turned around to find Isaac, a guy in Scott's lacrosse team smiling at me.

"Hey, do you have a pencil" he whisperd, smiling. I smiled back at him and took out an extra pencil

"Thank you" He said in his English accent. I smiled widely and turned around. Isaac was super cute.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to eat together at lunch" Isaac asked and without turning in his direction I nodded my head yes, smiling like an idiot. I liked Isaac a lot, he was super cute and funny and the few times I did talk to him ( usually waiting for scott after practice) he seemed really genuinely sweet

"Ok great! Meet me after math" he said. We both had the same last class before lunch. I nodde at him again, smiling. I tried to focus on what the teachers were saying but all I could think about was lunch. When finally focused in front of me I noticed that Derek was sitting stiff in his chair. Much stiffer than previously. I shruged my shoulders and tried to focus on the teacher. English went by in a blur and at the end of class I noticed Isaac was waiting for me in the front of the class. I slowly made my way over to him smiling

"Hey, I know I just asked if we could eat lunch together but I was wondering, If lunch went well, do you think you may possible want to you know... go to the movies or dinner or something" He asked

"Yeah, sure I would love to" I smiled brightly at him.

"Alright, I'll see you in math class" He said smiling. I turned around and waked the other way, trying to keep my excitement in check. Isaac just basically asked me out. I went through my next few classes in a daze, trying hard not to think of lunch and focused in class but unfortunately by the time lunched rolled around I remembered basically nothing from my previous class.

I walked toward the café and saw Isaac waving me over. I waved back and sat down across from him. We started to talk and soon lunch ended and the lunch bell scared us both

"So um, I'll see you tonight?" he asked. I nodded my head. He smiled and leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled through the rest of the day. I couldn't wipe the look of amazement and happiness off my face. Even Scott asked and I just ignored him.

I was sitting in biology, my last class of the day when Derek walked in. He sat right beside me. I ignored him not wanting to ruin the happy mood I was in

"You can't go out with Isaac" he said sternly. I tried to ignore him but that really pissed me off.

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. How the fuck did he know about that?

"You can't go out with Isaac tonight. He's dangerous"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Isaac is anything but dangerous and your such a hypocrite you know? You're telling me not to go out with him because he's dangerous but did you see yourself last night?" I angrily whispered to him. Class had begun and I did not want to be in trouble

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that"

"You almost killed my brother and you're sorry?" I said frustrated. He looked at me with this strange look and shrugged his shoulder like it's no big deal. Before I could do anything else the teacher called on us

"Miss McCall and Mr. hale, I would like to see you two after class" Mrs. Ryder said. My mouth dropped open in shock. I've never have gotten in to trouble in the past 16 years and just one conversation with this guy and I'm already in trouble

"Sure, Mrs. Ryder" Derek said in a cheery sound that I didn't know was possible for him to make. I looked at him in shock he just shrugged his shoulder again. I clenched my fist and focused entirely on the teacher, ignoring everything and everyone. At the end of class I stayed sitting while everyone else got up and left, leaving Derek, Mrs. Ryder and myself in the room alone.

"Just don't say anything. Let me do the talking" Derek whispered to me as the teacher approached our desks

"Well Miss McCall and Mr. hale. This was the 3rd time I caught you two talking in my class. You think I didn't notice before? Well I did. You two have detention today and if I catch you talking again then detention for a week" Mrs. Ryder sais standing in front of us, her hands folded on her chest

"Mrs. Ryder, I can't get detention. I've never gotten it before. I even doing anything" I protested

"Well, there's a first time for everything isn't there" She said in a sarcastic tone. I never really liked Mrs. Ryder but I never hated her either… until now. She wasn't even a good teacher. My nephew knew more about biology then her. She never really liked me since the day I corrected her in class but I didn't do that to embarrass her, I just didn't want her to give the wrong facts out. But ever since that day, she always picked on me

"Mrs. Ryder, may I say something?" Derek asked, putting on a sweet, charming smile. I didn't even know he knew how to smile

"Go ahead Derek" She says fluttering her eyebrows. I raised my eyebrows. Was she seriously flirting with Derek?

"I'm sorry to cause all this trouble. It actually wasn't Sara's fault, it was mine. As you know I'm kind of falling behind in this class and I was just asking Sara if she could help me. She told me to be quite but I kept bothering her cause she wouldn't answer me. So if anyone should get detention it should be me" He said slightly pouting in a way which even I had to admit was so fucking cute and adorable.

"Thank you Derek but you can't take all the blame here. Miss McCall was also part of this. She shouldn't have said anything to you if she knew the rules" she turned to look at me "and Miss McCall, you shouldn't let Derek take all the blame, it's not very nice" She said

"But... I...I…" I protested but she cut me off again

"Seeing as Mr. hale has been an excellent student through the year and this is the first time this has happened, and he's vouching for you, I'll let both of you off with a warning. But don't let it happen again" She said turning to look straight at me, like it was my fault.

_Bitch please _

"Thank you so much Mrs. Ryder" Derek said and I nodded along with him. We started to walk out of the classroom

"Oh and Mr. hale, if you need extra help on your work or just studying, I'm always free to help after school or even before" she called out him. I turned to look the other way, wanting to gag. This was so wrong on so many levels

"Really thanks Mrs. Ryder. I'll see you in class" He said in a fake happy voice. He smiled at her which make her giggle in turn. He looked at me and winked and I rolled my eyes at him and pushed pass him and into the hallway.

_What an ass_

I walked ahead of him while he called my name from behind me.

"Ok listen here. Don't come near me, don't talk to me, and don't sit beside me. I don't want to know you or anything that has to do with you. There should be at least a 3 foot difference between us" I said to him. I continued walking and suddenly he's right in front of me, our chest almost touching

"What did you say" He asked, smugly

"3 foot rule" I stammered out. He really was handsome but an ass. He rolled his eyes and backed away a little

"You can't go out with Isaac"

"For the last time, I am going out with him because it's none of your business" I yelled getting more frustrated

"You can't"

"Watch me" I said looking directly in his eyes. I pushed pass him and walked to the door swaying my hips back and forth.

I am determined to go out with Isaac.


End file.
